Confesión
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: OneShot. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien inalcanzable? Hinata sí, pero a veces siente que no es tan inalcanzable para ella su rubio de ojos azules...


**Confesión  
Capítulo único**

Estoy harta de estar sola, pasando cada día de mi vida en una creciente tristeza y soledad, esperando, siempre esperando a alguien que me pueda salvar, pero sin encontrarlo jamás. No entiendo por qué desde que tengo memoria he sido privada del amor de una familia, primero y después del amor de una pareja, ¿acaso estoy pagando algún karma? Si es así, no entiendo que acto tan horrible pude haber cometido como para que esto siga sucediendo.

Y tengo 17 años... 17 largos y míseros años, estando sola, fingiendo, esperando. Poco a poco he comenzado a cansarme y ahora mismo, mientras me encuentro en el borde del abismo de una depresión, me siento a reflexionar sobre lo estúpida que he sido. Me he enamorado ya tantas veces y en todas ellas sólo ha habido una palabra entre los involucrados: fracaso; que ya no me atrevo a intentar ir más allá.

O al menos me engaño también a mí misma diciendo que no voy a intentarlo cuando aún sigo esperando. ¿Por ejemplo? Mi último amor platónico: Uchiha Sasuke, el chico perfecto de la Academia, alto, moreno, fuerte, valiente, con mirada penetrante y fría, un deleite a la vista... pensé que lo amaba e intenté durante tanto tiempo agradarle que perdí la escencia de lo que era, me humillé y rebajé por él y simplemente conseguí desprecio, lo que me ocasionó, como siempre, un colapso.

Pero eso ya pasó. Mis desgracias el día de hoy se centran en otro de mis amores platónicos, el más nuevo y el más perfecto de entre todos los que pude encontrar. Un chico rubio y de ojos azules, también alto, carismático, gracioso, fuerte, con el único defecto de que es inalcanzable. Me pregunto por qué será que siempre me pasa así. ¿Qué tengo en la mente que me hace esto?

Naruto Uzumaki, ése es su nombre. El dueño de todas mis fantasías, de mis sonrisas, suspiros y sueños, el único dueño ahora y espero que el último. Siempre que lo veo siento que puedo hacer lo que sea, él me da valor, me da fuerza, sus comentarios graciosos, su sonrisa deslumbrante, todo contribuye a que mi amor por él aumente conforme pasan los días, siempre que lo veo, que lo busco, cuando lo encuentro y miro a sus ojos azules, anegados de coraje, me siento mucho mejor, menos triste.

Incluso me olvido de mis penas y desgracias, lo dejo todo por verlo. ¿Problemas? Sí, los tengo, pero se van en cuanto él entra y yo me quedo pasmada, desaparecen uno a uno y sólo queda la parte irracional de mí que grita como una aficionada para sí misma que ése es el hombre con el cuál desea estar; sólo queda la parte de mí que espera los días en que él se presenta, que investiga lo necesario para poderselo topar sin resultados, la niña feliz. La que la familia, aún estando a su lado, no comprende, no atiende, no cuida.

Pero poco importa, porque lo tengo a él, mi amor platónico. Quien sabe que existo, pero poco le importa, a quien le dejo mensajes en twitter que no responde, pero que aún así me hace feliz cuando actualiza su Facebook con sus habituales chistes, con sus fotos junto a sus mejores amigos, etcétera. Lo tengo a él y eso me importa más que nada, por eso es que me deprime leerlo diciendo que la ama a ella, que es el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, porque sé perfectamente que yo, una pequeña e insignificamente mujercita no va a poder alcanzarlo nunca.

Y entonces maldigo la hora en que lo conocí y en la cuál pensé que no estaba tan mal, maldigo el minuto en el cual me cautivó su personalidad y pensé que era perfecto, porque desde esa hora comenzó poco a poco esta obsesión que me llevó a donde estoy ahora: enamorada de un artista. ¡De un artista, por Dios! ¿Qué tan mal puede estar una persona como para llegar a estos extremos? Quizás es normal que a alguien le guste o admire a un personaje de televisión, pero lo mío ya es obsesión. Mis palabras lo demuestran, porque no me pierdo ni un sólo episodio en donde esté él, porque he leído su biografía más de 20 veces, porque espío su twitter, porque he reunido todas las imágenes que hay en web de él, no puede haber nadie que lo merezca más que yo y sin embargo, él la prefiere a ella, un estereotipo de televisión: ojos claros y cabello pintado, porque no creo que ese color sea natural. Sólo puedo preguntar una vez más por qué sin obtener respuesta.

¿Por qué él, un hombre de mundo se casó con ella? ¿Por qué Dios jamás pensó en mí y en que su alma gemela soy yo? ¿Cuándo demonios me va a dar el amor verdadero? No entiendo nada. Sólo sé que la vida es muy injusta conmigo, porque lo hizo nacer primero a él, porque lo hizo enamorarse y ahora, con una diferencia abismal de 22 años me hace caer rendida ante los pies de alguien que ni le importa que tiene a un montón de niñas detrás de él. Y claro, yo soy una más.

Por eso hoy, que me he detenido a pensar sobre mí, me he dado cuenta de que soy una idiota sin remedio. Algo que no se puede reparar... quizás estaría mejor esperando a Sasuke o haciéndole caso al chico molesto de la clase de Matemáticas IV, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Mis papás piensan que deberían llevarme a un psicólogo, no sé si por mi bien o por el de ellos, que ya están hartos de oírme hablar de él, pero creo que eso me haría bien, si no interfiere en mis horarios de Lunes-Viernes para ver a mi Naruto.

No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar esto, pero al menos me siento más tranquila de que las otras chicas de la prepa me comprendan en cierta manera al tener ellas amores platónicos, no tan obsesivos como el mío, claro está. Me siento hasta aliviada de hablar con ellas de Naruto y de otros artistas famosos, pero esa sensación se va cuando sus novios llegan, porque yo no tengo ningún novio. Por eso decía que me siento sola. Cada vez que miro a las parejitas de mi escuela me siento triste, me pregunto qué será de mí, pero no encuentro respuesta, no sé dónde está esa alma gemela, esa conexión especial para mí, ¿llegará alguna vez? Ojalá... así podría dejar de acosar a Naruto, así podría reírme de los últimos chismes de él y sus novias, quizás hasta dejaría de ver su serie... pero Dios no quiere mandarme a esa persona, no aún y yo sólo puedo esperar.

—¡Hinata! -escucho a lo lejos, en el pasillo que comunica al patio de mi mansión- Hinata, el programa ya va a empezar.

Me levanto de un salto de la cama donde reposaba pensando en él y reviso el reloj de la pared, al lado de mis cientos de pósters de Naruto, mi hermana Hanabi tiene razón, Naruto está a punto de hacer su aparición en el programa del Lunes en la noche: Reward. Quizás deba dejar la reflexión para otro tiempo.

Salgo de la habitación, no sin antes arrojarle un dardo al póster donde están él y su esposa, la estúpida de Sakura, atinándole perfectamente a su cara, mientras pienso en lo mal que ya estoy.

Sí, esto se me pasará en algunos meses o años, pero mientras tanto, seguiré llorando a Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ehm, hola x'D. Sí, sé que todos ahora tienen una cara de "¿Pero qué demonios es esto?", bueno, es una de esas ideas locas que surgen de repente, es para un concurso llamado "Sorpréndeme, dattebayo" en un foro y creo que esto si bien no es sorprendente si te saca de onda cuando lo lees. Me basé en una relación común entre los adolescentes, los amores platónicos, y lo trasladé al mundo de Naruto, como pueden ver el rubio es un famoso actor y Hinata una más de sus fans, que ha llevado su admiración a otro punto. Sinceramente, me gustó el resultado de la historia, me gusta trazar diferentes perfiles psicológicos para cuando escribo y éste es uno de ellos.

Para datos: Este caso es lo que me sucede a mí, no en esa medida, dado que tengo novio y acepto mi realidad, pero sí es como un homenaje a la admiración que siento por Christopher Keith Irvine, alias Chris Jericho. Prácticamente sí espío su twitter y busco algunas imágenes por allí, pero sé que es feliz con su esposa y adgafd, so, simplemente este fanfic es pura curiosidad.

Espero que les guste, y tanto como si les gustó como si no, me dejen un review con sus impresiones, gracias por leer :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
